


Abby Littman imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Abby littman/male reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Crushing on Abby headcanons

· you and Abby had been lowkey crushing on each other since you moved to Wellsburry in 7th grade

· you did drunkenly kiss her once at a party freshman year but neither one of you really remember it so you don’t talk about it

· you also vaguely remember her kissing Max that night too so you assumed it didn’t mean anything to her 

· speaking of Max, she also not so subtly tries to get you to ask Abby out on the daily

· she always says how much she ships you two and how you’d be her otp

· you and Abby text all the time

· her friends make fun of her for smiling at her phone whenever they hang out and she’s too distracted by you to pay attention to them

· you guys danced together at the sophomore sleepover and shared a bucket of popcorn

· you thought maybe something might actually happen but then the whole truth or dare game occured and she was distant after being dared to switch clothes with Brodie

· you tried to ask her if she was alright or if anything was going on that she wanted to talk about but she said she was fine so you dropped it

· your friends aren’t as in tune to your crush as Abby’s friends are

· Jordan didn’t even pick up on it until Norah brought it up

· now he and Hunter are always trying to give you tips on how to ask her out

· and Press being Press is as douchy as ever and just says to ‘fuck her already and get over it’ which you may or may not punched him for

· the next day at school he tells everyone he snuck into a bar and got into a fight 

· Abby is the only one who notices the bruises on your knuckles but she doesn’t ask about it

· at Ginny’s birthday you two are left alone when all the couples vacate the living room to hookup in various places of the house

· you two are on the couch continuing to drink and laughing about your friends being like horny rabbits

· she gets a little closer to you and when she smiles you can’t help but kiss her

· Abby keeps kissing you and gets in your lap 

· your make out is interrupted by Max yelling at you two to get a room when she and Sophie come backstairs 

· eventually everyone is back in the living room but you have your arm around Abby’s waist while the others play more beer pong

· when the night ends you’re both home in your respective beds

· and Abby immediately grabs her phone when it dings hoping it’s you

· it a text from you finally asking her out on a date 

· and in seconds you get a response from her saying yes


	2. Jealous

"You really need to go already?" You asked Abby as you watched her from your bed while she put her clothes back on, "I could go down on you again."   
"I'm meeting Norah in twenty minutes to study for our history test tomorrow," she said pulling her shirt back on over her head.   
"We could study together," you suggest.   
"We both know where that will go," she chuckles, "but I'm free Sunday and you can definitely go down on me again then."   
"Deal," you laugh, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."   
A few weeks later Ginny comes to town, Max instantly likes her and invites her over to Brodie's to hang with the rest of you guys.   
You and Abby were talking on the couch when they came downstairs to the basement, Abby excitedly leaves you to jump on Max.   
"Hey Ginny," you wave at her and Ginny blushes which Abby notices.   
Soon after you and Ginny are playing a game of pool… a little too close for Abby's liking.   
"Why are you staring at the new girl like you're trying to make her head explode," Norah says to Abby.   
"Because I am," she frowns.   
You're helping Ginny line up a shot when she smiles at you and bites her lip.   
"Why do you care don't you guys just hook up when you're horny," Max states.   
"Well… yeah… but if he starts hooking up with her then he won't hook up with me anymore," Abby rambles as an excuse.   
Norah and Max look at each other before Max squeals in excitement, "oh my god you have real feelings for Y/N don't you."   
"No I don't shut up," Abby replies.   
"Oh girl you totally like him," Norah grins, "and you're jealous."   
"I am not jealous," Abby says defensively.   
"If you're not jealous then you wouldn't mind if I tell Y/N to ask Ginny out since she clearly likes him," Max says raising an eyebrow.   
"Don't you dare," Abby grunts.   
"You're jealous," Norah and Max say at the same time.   
Abby sighs and is fed up, she walks over to you and pulls you away from Ginny, "we need to talk. Now."   
"Oh uh, yeah sure," you say confused.   
Abby takes your arm and drags you to the bathroom upstairs.   
"What's going on?" You ask but Abby doesn't respond, she just shuts the door and pushes you up against the sink before kissing you.   
You pick her up and set her on the counter, your hands creeping under her shirt.   
"You really want to have sex in Brodie's bathroom?" You say kissing down her neck.   
"Fuck yes," she moans as she undoes your belt.   
"This doesn't have anything to do with Ginny does it?" you question.   
"God why does everyone think I'm jealous," Abby shouts.   
"I didn't say that but… are you jealous?" You smirk.   
"I don't care who you fuck we're just friend's," she retorts.   
"Are we?" You say slipping your hand down the front of her pants, "because I don't think friends touch each other like this."   
Abby gulps when your fingers find her and her hips jolt.   
"It's not like you ever asked me to be your girlfriend or anything," she sighs.   
"I didn't think you wanted to be my girlfriend," you say, moving your fingers slowly.   
"Maybe I do," she moans, running one hand down your chest and the other on the back of your neck.   
"Abby will you be my girlfriend?" You smile watching her mouth hang open as you toy with her.   
"Yes," she nods before kissing you again, "now fuck me."


	3. Tension

"Hey that's my jello," Abby says from across the lunch table.   
"What? You said red jello was better than blue jello so I'm helping you out by eating it so you don't have to," you say eating the blue jello that was on her tray.   
"That doesn't mean I wasn't going to eat it!" She shouts, throwing her empty juice box at your chest.   
"Well you should have said so," you shrug.   
"You're such a pain in my ass."   
"Right back at you," you sneer.   
"Alright children settle down," Max tells you guys, "here Abby you can have the second jello that I stole from the cafeteria."   
"You're why there were no red jellos left!" Abby states.   
"Obviously it's the best flavor," Max replies, "but if it gets you to stop bickering I'll only have one today".   
After lunch Abby and the girls are on their way to their next classes.   
"When will you and Y/N just bang your sexual tension out already," Norah tells her.   
"Y/N and I do not have sexual tension," Abby says rolling her eyes.   
"Oh please you could cut it with a knife," Max snorts.   
"I know I'm new here but it does seem like you guys have tension," Ginny says cautiously.   
Abby waved a middle finger at her friends and they get a laugh as she headed her own way to class.   
You and Abby continued your love hate relationship and when the Sophomore sleepover came around you even danced together.   
"I don't think we've ever gone this long without arguing," you joke as you spin her around on the dance floor.   
"Don't ruin a good moment," she says smacking your shoulder.   
"When have you ever known me to do as I'm told," you grin.   
Abby shakes her head and you guys keep dancing until your friends decide it's time to have fun with the contraband Jordan snuck in.   
"Brodie and Press check the english room, Jordan and I will try the bio lab and Y/N and Abby will check the history room," Norah says as you all walk down the empty school hallways.   
"I'm not going anywhere alone with Y/N," Abby retorts.   
"Ouch," you say playfully.   
"Would you rather go with Press?" Norah cracks.   
"Y/N let's go," Abby sighs gives in.   
"So is there a reason you wore jeans to a sleepover?" you ask Abby as you're scoping out the rooms for you guys to drink in.   
"Because they make my ass look great," she quickly replies.   
"You're not wrong," you smirk.   
"Gross," Abby mutters.   
"All I'm saying is your ass always looks great," you tell her.   
"You're just as bad as Press."   
"Oh come on Abby, tell me you don't have a thing for me," you say pinning her to the teachers desk.   
"I don't," she says looking at your lips.   
"You sure about that? 'Cause I have a thing for you and it seems to be mutual," you say running a hand up her thigh.   
She lets out a deep breath and puts her hands on your neck, pulling you in to kiss her.   
You push a stack of papers to the side before picking her up and setting her on the desk.   
Your hands go to her waist as her hands tangle in your hair, the kiss getting more intense.   
"Bio lab was a bust and so was- oh looks like we're interrupting," Jordan says as the group enters the room.   
You and Abby pull apart, her smoothing her shirt as you pretend like nothing was happening.   
"What's up guys, uh room's clear," you say casually.   
"Sure is," Norah says making a face at Abby.   
"Let's get drunk already," Abby says jumping off the desk making space for Jordan and his bag of airplane booze courtesy of his mom's leftovers work stash.   
The next morning you're walking Abby to Jordan's car so he can drive the girls home, breakfast burritos in hand.   
"So are we going to talk about what happened last night?" You ask taking a bite out of your burrito.   
"Nope," she replies.   
"So you wouldn't want me to ask you on a date then?" You say playfully.   
"Nope," Abby smiles.   
"You are such a pain in my ass," you laugh.   
"Norah and I were supposed to go see a movie tomorrow but she bailed, you want to go with me instead?" She asks.   
"I'll pick you up at 7," you smile.   
You went to the movie theater with Abby but you definitely did not watch the movie.


End file.
